1. Technological Field
The present invention is concerned with novel dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives exhibiting an excellent antimicrobial effect, a wood preservative containing the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as the active ingredient, and a wood preservative composition in which the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as one of the active ingredients is combined with any commercially available wood preservative the effect of which has been already confirmed.
2. Background Technology
Various kinds of inorganic or organic compounds have previously been employed to preserve timber against decay due to various wood-rotting fungi. However, these chemicals have faults such as affecting the human body because of their high toxicity, showing environmental polution, requiring a high concentration thereof when employed and being expensive.
As for compounds relating to the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives of the present invention, compounds represented by the formula below have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Application Sho 50-10376 as a chemical for preventing plant injury; in which, however, R is limited to phenyl, nitro-substituted phenyl, carboxy-substituted phenyl, phenyl-substituted phenyl, methyl-substituted phenyl, halogen-substituted phenyl or methoxy-substituted phenyl. In addition, this patent is silent on the other derivatives, and no activity of these compounds on wood-rotting fungi has been described. ##STR2##